peaceful
by Minam18
Summary: DIMOHON MEMBERIKAN SARAN NAMA KARAKTER. segala sesuatu memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan,. mempunyai suami tampan, mapan, kaya, kekuasaan diatas segalanya pasti memiliki kekurangn. dan ini yang dirasakan Kushina memiliki seorang suami bagaikan pangeran yang diinginkan seluruh wanita.


"Minato"

Hanya sebuah respon lenguhan kecil yang diberikan sang suami pada istrinya yang sudah 5 kali membangunkan nya.

"Kau harus ke kantor, bukankah kau ada rapat pagi ini"

"Rapat apa?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah yang tenggelam di balik bantal.

"Fugaku menelpon tadi ada rapat pagi ini, dia sudah menghubungimu dari kemarin tapi nomor mu tidak aktif"

Seketika ayah dari satu anak itu bangkit dan bergegas mandi, sedangkan istrinya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan suaminya yang usianya sudah hampir menginjak kepala 3 masih saja manja layaknya anak 3 tahun.

"Naruto, ayo minum susunya" ucap Kushina yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi jagoan Daddy" sapa Minato sambil mengusap kepala anak tunggalnya.

"Daddy!" ucap Naruto, sambil memeluk sang ayah yang sudah beberapa hari ini jarang ia temui.

"Sarapan ku mana?"

"Itu, bahkan matamu saja bisa melihatnya"

"Maksudku ini"

'CUP'

Jam belum menunjukan pukul 7 tapi bibir Kushina sudah ternodai- mana mungkin Minato adalah suaminya, secara hukum saja sudah sah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Disini ada anak mu bagaimana kalau dia melihatnya?"

"Anak ku pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Daddy nya ini"

"Demi dewa"

"Kau menonton India lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sering menemukannya di sosial media"

Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon.

"Cepat makan sarapan mu, Fugaku pasti sudah menunggu"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya?"

Kushina memutar bola matanya malas, haruskah suaminya ini cemburu pada hal seperti itu.

"Sejak negara api menyerang" jawab Kushina lalu pergi ke dapur dengan membawa piring kotor.

Naruto sudah berangkat dengan diantar Genma, sopir sekaligus pengawal keluarganya. Karena kekhawatiran Minato saat Kushina pertama kali mengandung membuatnya protektif hingga rela menyewa pengawal agar istrinya aman.

"Lalu Tuan Namikaze ini kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Kau mau aku bekerja?"

"Jika bisa, aku akan mengurung mu dirumah. Seminggu ini kau pulang larut terus"

Minato menghampiri istrinya yang lucu ini, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, aku sedang mencuci piring"

"Biarkan begini dulu sebentar saja, sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini"

Kushina membuka sarung tangan karetnya, dan berbalik menghadapi suaminya.

"Aku tahu pekerjaan mu banyak di kantor, walaupun tidak sempat setidaknya sekali-kali kau harus pulang lebih awal, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu minta tidur larut hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan Daddy nya"

"Pasti, aku juga berencana jika urusan kantor sudah selesai, aku ingin mengajak keluarga kita berlibur"

"Tumben sekali, kemana?" Tanya Kushina yang sibuk menata poni sang suami.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu"

"Cium aku"

Kushina kadang bingung dengan pemikiran suaminya ini, kadang dia terlihat sangat tegas apalagi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya. Tapi disisi lain ada sifat konyol yang sudah mendarah daging pada lelaki berambut kuning ini.

"Sepertinya kau akan sangat terlambat, jalanan mungkin akan macet"

"Aku sudah lama tidak menikmatinya, ini kesempatanku sebelum aku pergi perang"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, kau hanya bergelut dengan dokumen" ucap Kushina dengan tawanya.

"Ayolah"

Tidak tega dengan suaminya yang sudah memelas, padahal biasanya dia orang yang angkuh terhadap siapa pun.

Kushina mencium bibir tebal suaminya, tadinya hanya ciuman biasa. Namun suaminya yang jenius itu memiliki seribu akal, agar ciuman mereka terasa nikmat. Minato mulai melumat bibir sang istri, dari lumatan biasa hingga benang Saliva mulai muncul. Tadinya Minato ingin melangsungkan hingga tahap berikutnya, tapi sang istri berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Baiklah tuan, sekarang sudah saatnya kau bekerja"

"Ini hari Senin?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Pantas saja terasa sesak hari ini, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Minato sambil mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa makan siang!"

"Iya!"

Setelah Minato pergi, kini tiba waktu Kushina menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mulai membersihkan kamar, dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, jalanan cukup macet hari ini" ucap Minato.

"Kau ini darimana saja?!" Bisik Fugaku, asisten Minato.

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada atasan mu ini"

"Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang, Fugaku tolong presentasikan bahan yang sudah kau siapkan" ucap Minato lalu dengan cepat duduk di kursi direktur dan mulai fokus pada penjelasan yang Fugaku berikan.

"Hah, selanjutnya apa jadwal ku"

"Setelah ini kau dapat makan siang dengan tenang, karena rapat diundur jadi sore"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau makan siang sekarang, aku akan membereskan beberapa dokumen"

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyelesaikan dokumen ini"

"Baiklah"

3600 detik, Minato berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk disana. Entah mengapa bayangan 5 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Ya, bayangan saat malam pertama mereka mengeluarkan desahan hingga buah cinta tertanam di rahim Kushina, membuat junior nya mulai mengeras.

Sudah 2 Minggu ini Minato tidak mendapatkan pelayanan dari sang istri. Pekerjaannya yang lumayan berat, mengharuskan ayah beranak satu ini lembur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pintu dihadapan Minato terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita yang tadi berada di pikiran kotornya dan seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Daddy!" Ucap Naruto kecil yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minato.

"Hei, jagoan Daddy. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sebuah anggukan di luncurkan Naruto sebagai tanda jawab 'iya'.

"Kau tahu Daddy baru saja membeli koleksi dari series terbaru power ranger"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, tapi asal kau cium pipi Daddy dulu"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mencium pipi Minato.

"Good, nanti sampai dirumah Daddy akan berikan filmnya"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?"

"Aku tadinya ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk kau akan memaksakan untuk menjemputku"

"Untung rapatku diundur"

"Aku tadi menghubungi Fugaku, memastikan bahwa kau masih sibuk di depan dokumen kesayangan mu itu"

"Setidaknya aku tidak sibuk dengan wanita lain, sayang"

"Jika kau melakukan itu, akan ku kebiri junior mu sampai habis"

Minato yang mendengar ocehan sang istri, langsung mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa 'merasakannya'"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu, sayang"

"Aku bawakan kau makan siang, sebaiknya cepat dimakan mumpung masih hangat"

Kushina mengalihkan topik dan langsung duduk di sofa walaupun Minato sudah mengeluarkan senyum gemasnya.

"Kau masih banyak pekerjaan?"

"Lumayan, kenapa memang?"

"Tidak"

"Apa mungkin kau ingin 'melakukan' nya disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Wah, penonton kecewa"

"Dad" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa kesayangan Daddy?

"Kau tahu serial power ranger baru saja mengeluarkan figure"

"Jadi, hal ini yang ingin ditanyakan Mommy?"

"Iya"

"Kau sangat ingin?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil dengan mata yang berbinar langsung ditunjukan Naruto.

"Cium dulu pipi Daddy"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bibir mungil itu menempel lagi pada wajah tampan Minato.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang ok?"

"Ok!" Jawab Naruto tidak kalah semangat.

"Kau kan masih banyak pekerjaan, belum lagi kau juga ada rapat"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau untuk anak dan istriku"

Setelah makan siangnya habis, Minato menggendong Naruto dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang sang pujaan hati. Sebuah mobil hitam membawa mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah mall besar.

"Lain kali, jika Naruto atau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja"

"Aku takut mengganggu mu bekerja"

Minato mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada Kushina, dengan Naruto yang masih setia pada pundaknya.

"Asalkan itu keinginan keluarga ku, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Karena suatu hari waktu yang ku habiskan bersama mu dan Naruto akan menjadi waktu yang berharga"

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan suami tersipu malu, hingga wajah tomatnya tampak.

"Dan sekarang keinginan terbesarku adalah 'tubuhmu'" bisik Minato di depan telinga Kushina dengan deru nafas yang sangat terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Minato, ini di tempat umum dan lagi ada Naruto. Pikiran anak ku bisa tercemar jika kau terus berpikiran kotor seperti itu"

"Tidak akan, lagi pula Naruto masih terlalu kecil. Dan yang kau harus tahu, tanpa sel perkasa ku Naruto tidak mungkin bisa lahir".

Kushina yang sudah malas mendengar ocehan sang suami hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan tidak tetap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pilih ingin beli yang mana, toko nya pun boleh kau pilih"

"Benarkah Dad?"

"Tentu saja, asalkan untuk jagoan Daddy"

"Naruto, ingat-"

"Beli apapun yang aku butuhkan"

"Pintar" ucap Kushina.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minato takjub pada seorang wanita yang kini sudah berstatus menjadi istrinya. Kushina sangatlah pandai dalam memasak, dengan wajah cantiknya siapa pun mana yang akan menolak, belum lagi hatinya yang setia mendidik anak dan sabar terhadap kelakuan suaminya yang konyol.

"Biarkan dia memilih apa yang dia mau untuk hari ini"

"Aku hanya ingin anak ku tidak menyepelekan segala hal karena ayahnya seorang yang berpengaruh"

"Kau tahu? Jika tidak banyak orang disini, aku sudah mencium mu daritadi"

'CUP'

Ciuman singkat di loloskan Kushina pada bibir seksi Minato. Untung pelanggan tidak terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang. Minato sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan sang istri.

Naruto menatap kedua kotak figure yang berisikan power ranger, namun Naruto bingung jika dia membeli keduanya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membeli barang, dia tidak ingin membuat Mommy nya kecewa.

Jika, Kushina tahu anak nya yang baru menginjak 3 tahun sudah berpikiran sampai kesana. Mungkin dia akan sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki seorang Nak yang cerdas dan berhati besar juga suami yang sangat mencintainya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"T-tidak Dad, aku akan membeli yang ini saja"

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Daddy akan membelikan mu satu lagi"

"Tapi-"

"Mommy tidak akan marah, karena ini pemberian dari Daddy"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu sayang"

"Mom, Daddy memberi ku hadiah!"

"Itu karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik"

"Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak, aku ingin bermain disana" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah arcade game.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di luar dengan Mom. Dad akan membayar dahulu"

Naruto dan Kushina setia menunggu Minato di depan toko sambil bersenandung beberapa ost serial kartun.

"Dad awas!"

"Tenang, Daddy akan menembaknya"

 _'dorr dorr dorr'_

Sebuah arcade dengan pistol menarik perhatian kedua anak dan ayah tersebut.

'Victory'

"Wah, Daddy hebat"

"Tentu saja" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Wah, poinnya banyak sekali"

"Kau ingin main?"

Tanpa basa-basi Minato mengangkat Naruto pada sebuah game bola basket, dan membantunya memasukan bola pada ring yang sudah mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Mom! Ini sangat menyenangkan, kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi ya Dad?"

"Tentu saja"

Kushina yang merasa lelah, kini kembali semangat mendengar anaknya sangat senang sekarang. Tapi hari bahagia itu larut dalam sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphone Minato.

"Halo"

/"Halo, Minato. Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang diluar bersama Naruto dan Kushina, ada apa?"

/"Bisa kau datang sekarang, rapat akan segera dimulai"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bekerja sambilan sebagai pengganggu, baiklah, aku akan segera kembali"

"Rapat?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan lesu yang bisa Minato berikan.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kantor, aku akan menunggu di rumah dengan Naruto"

"Aku akan mengantar-"

"Jika kau harus mengantarku dengan Naruto itu akan jauh untuk sampai ke kantor, aku akan menghubungi Genma"

"baiklah, biarkan aku yang menghubungi Genma agar menjemputmu"

Setelah menerima anggukan Minato pergi dengan dilanda bersalah, belum lagi senyuman yang dilontarkannya membuat Minato semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mom, kenapa Dad pergi?" Kushina terdiam sejenak mencoba bangun dari lamunannya.

"Mom"

"Iya sayang?"

"Kenapa Dad pergi?"

"Dia ada urusan pekerjaan" ucap Kushina sambil membelai wajah anaknya.

"Sebaiknya, kita tunggu di depan Kak Genma akan menjemput kita"

Umur Genma terlalu muda untuk disebut paman, maka dari itu Kushina menyuruhnya memanggil kakak. Karena walau dalam jabatan Naruto adalah salah satu majikannya, tapi dalam segi umur Genma masih harus dihormati oleh Naruto.

Jepang sudah tidak menampakan mentarinya, pukul 7 rapat yang Minato hadiri sudah selesai. Kini ruangan kantor yang masih terang itu terisi kembali oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?"

"Aku masih harus mengisi dokumen, kau pulang lebih dulu. Keluarga mu pasti menunggu"

"Lalu nasib keluarga mu bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah menyempatkan waktu luang, tidak seperti kau yang setiap hari berselingkuh dengan kertas A4"

"Terserahlah, Kushina pasti kecewa karena tadi sore kau tinggal bukan, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan"

Mendengar perkataan Fugaku membuat Minato tertegun, dengan perlakuannya tadi sore. Kalau bukan karena tidak sempat dia pasti akan mengantarkan keluarganya sampai dirumah.

Kini Minato yang angkuh, pekerja keras, dan selalu tampan kembali tidak seperti tadi, yang hangat, humoris bahkan romantis. Berkutat dalam dokumen-dokumen memenuhi malamnya hari ini. Mungkin dia akan pulang larut, dan hanya melihat wajah anaknya yang sudah terlelap kadang melihat sang istri tertidur di depan TV karena menunggunya.

Tersisa beberapa dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan, Minato tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Membayangkan keluarganya yang bahagia tanpa dirinya yang harus sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kebodohan Minato membuat keluarganya kecewa,

Pintu rumah terbuka menampakkan sang kepala keluarga dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena harus berlari-lari mengejar waktu untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Selamat datang"

Minato kini tidak tahu harus memasang tampang seperti apa kepada istrinya, belum lagi senyuman hangat yang menyambutnya membuat dia dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minato, dengan cepat Minato menangkap sang istri dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk apa?" Ucap Kushina dengan lembut.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, kau tahu ini berat"

"Kau habis nonton dilan?"

"Tidak, film apa itu?"

"Lupakan saja, lagi pula aku hanya bertanya"

"Maafkan aku, karena lupa menghubungi Genma"

(flashback)

 _Kushina dan Naruto berjalan ke depan mall, dengan awan yang mulai gelap. High heels yang Kushina gunakan sebatas 5 cm tapi karena model lancipnya membuat Kushina waspada dalam keadaan akan turun hujan._

 _"Mom, kapan kita pulang?"_

 _"Sebentar lagi, kita tunggu saja. Dad sudah menghubungi Kak Genma"_

 _30 menit menunggu membuat kaki Kushina cukup pegal karena Naruto yang sudah kelelahan mengharuskan Kushina menggendong nya. Awalnya Kushina pikir mobil Genma terhalang macet karena mobil di hadapannya sudah berhenti cukup lama._

 _Satu jam menunggu tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mobil Genma. Kushina mulai menghubungi dengan keadaan yang cukup merepotkan._

 _"Halo"_

 _"Kau masih dimana? Aku sudah menunggu daritadi"_

 _"Apa? Sepertinya dia lupa karena terburu-buru"_

 _"Baiklah"_

(flashback off)

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau tadi sedang terburu-buru"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau dengan Naruto lagi, itu sangat berbahaya"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau di culik? Atau ada pria lain yang lebih tampan bahkan lebih pantas menjadi ayah untuk Naruto"

Tawa renyah yang Kushina berikan atas respon dari perkataan sang suami.

"Kau ini, mana mungkin ada yang akan menculik tomat ini. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling pada lelaki tampan, dan manja melebihi anaknya ini"

"Aku hanya menunjukan rasa manja ku ini untuk istri ku seorang"

"Iya aku mengerti, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Baiklah, aku panaskan makanannya dulu" ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukan sang suami.

"Tidak usah" ucap Minato cepat, dan langsung kembali mendekap sang istri.

"Aku ingin kau, sayang" bisik Minato.

"Astaga, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ke dapur, kau pasti lelah seharian berada di kantor"

"Istriku imut sekali"

Setelah makan selesai, Minato menghampiri kamar sang anak dengan dekorasi penuh power ranger.

"Maafkan Daddy"

Ucap Minato lalu mencium kepala sang anak dan menyelimutinya, dan tak lupa menyimpan beberapa film yang ia bawa dari kantor lalu menyimpannya di rak.

"Dad... ?"

"Kau terbangun?" Tanya Minato, tapi kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata hanya sebuah lenguhan kecil dari anaknya.

"Aku..."

"... Ingin adik"

TBC

 _review please_


End file.
